RPlay Restart
Location: Star Base 9. "Its always fun to get off shore from time." Halie Kim said stepping out of airlock into the space station terminal. "It is I have to admit, though I still have to question why we'd have top bring along the Admiral's Son with us, as you know he's not an actual officer." Drex Voru said, pushing through some crowd before looking over his shoulder. "Ensign Kane, please try to keep up." Ensign Kane was around 6ft tall with purple skin, and large orange eyes. He lacked any form of ears, mouth or visible nose. He also slouched, but as Drex recalled it wasn't out of laziness, but fear, and desperation of trying to fit in, Xenophobia was practically gone from earth, but fear of the unknown especially an unknown species was very difficult to not be xenophobic about. Drex Voru who had been in the security chief of the enterprise J and was now the Security chief of the FireStorm, knew of course that Ensign Kane was adopted and he was also aware that he could only respond with telepathy, but since telepathy had begun to be seen as a break of privacy in the federation, Ensign would commonly tap in morse code or binary when he needed to respond. Drex Voru could be described as tall heavily built Gorn. His dark green skin and golden stripes along his neck being his most prominent features. He also has a large scar running from the opening of the left side of his mouth, all the way to middle of the back side of his head, which he earned during a brutal fight with some Klingons. Underneath his uniform though is a more extensive scarring from during a battle in a steel mill where during a mission the enemy had one of the vats pour molten steel down on top of him. The gray flesh stands out along with flakes of metal that eventually come to the surface. Although he cannot feel it anymore, the wound has never fully healed. Halie Kim though was the more human of the group, of course one should never mention that aloud, she was Vulcan but behaved much more like the Vulcans during the time of Captain Jonathon Archer, and she did have some emotions, but she kept her Vulcan side available when on duty, off duty however, she could startle people with a casual smile from time to time. She served as the Communications officer, and was fluent in many intergalactic languages. She could be serious when she met new people but would then become more herself when they were less formal. Ensign Kane lowered his eyes and tried to weave through the moving people. As they passed the airlock into promenade. Walking with the Drex and Halie, Ensign struggled to keep up trying hard not to bump into people. He unfortunately bumped into a Klingon who sent him reeling with a punch. "Watch where your going!" Struggling to get up the Klingon kicked him, as he put his hands up. Drex looked on without sympathy. He says to Halie, "Ya think he'd have a backbone." Halie giggled. As they went on to find The Taiidans they were going to meet with as Ensign Kane continued to be beat by the Klingon. Halie was the first to spot out the Taiidans who were sitting in a local bar. She went to up to the taller one and introduced herself and Drex. "Do we have the pleasure of Speaking to Erex Malren?" "No, Captain Erex Malren is walking the promenade," The taiidan said. Category:Alternate reality roleplays